Look At Me
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Siempre supo que ese hombre no era suyo. Y sin embargo ése nombre susurrado en sus noches de entrega le rompía el corazón. Pareja Secreta, aunque podría llegar a resultar evidente. YAOI


Este fic va dedicado a todas mis hermosas reviewers que me dan la energía para seguir escribiendo. Si bien soy lenta y tonta hay mucha gente que me apoya. Esta historia va para ustedes.

**_IMPORTANTE!:_**Y como premio (aunque no es mucho premio que digamos) las tres primeras reviwers me pueden tirar una palabra para que las haga un drabble o un one shot MomoRyo. La inspiración puede ser una frase, una palabra cualquiera, una situación hipotética más elaborada. La única condición es tenerle paciencia a la escritora. Bueno, espero que me tiren sus ideas o anhelos así me saco las ganas de escribir.

* * *

**Look at me:**

Entre ellos siempre había habido una regla silenciosa, jamás hablaban de estas noches. Incluso cuando podían verlas claramente en la cara del otro cuando hablaban al día siguiente, con toda la gente alrededor ignorante del mudo intercambio. Había logrado ser perfectamente capaz de no pensar, soñar o reflexionar acerca de ellas, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

El problema era que esa noche había resultado ser diferente que la mayoría de las noches. Los apasionados besos que cubrieron su sensible piel no pudieron cambiar ese hecho.

Se preguntó débilmente, mientras respondía un beso lleno de ruego, qué podía haberle pasado al otro para actuar así ésa noche, pero no encontró suficiente fuerza en su corazón para responderse a sí mismo.

Por eso hizo lo que siempre hacía. Tomó fuertemente esa amplia espalda y empujó a su compañero, forzándolo a besarlo nuevamente. El beso fue agresivo e hizo que los dos terminaran con los labios hinchados y falta de aire. Pero no se detuvo ahí. No quería ni pensar ni sentir, y por eso continuó mordiendo y acariciando la piel del otro con una desesperación violenta muy poco común en él.

Su comportamiento pareció excitar más a su acompañante. Nunca lo había visto así. Los ojos del otro, usualmente esquivos lo miraron con la calidez que siempre supo que eran capaces, pero que nunca había experimentado.

A partir de ese momento la conciencia salió volando por la ventana, y el vacío lo llenó rápidamente dejando que el placer se lo arrastre completamente. Sólo por esa noche podía pensar en esos besos como suyos, pudo sonar con que los toques llenos de lujuria estaban destinados a su piel. Pero especialmente era esa mirada, la luz en su expresión, la manera en que se sentía la cosa más preciada en el mundo de su amante mientras él siguiera mirándolo así. La belleza de esa mirada sobrecargó a sus ya débiles sentidos.

Siempre sería protegido, deseado, adorado y lo más importante, amado mientras estuviera dentro de esos brazos. Brazos fuertes y musculosos gracias a los años de trabajo duro. Brazos que desesperaban por sostenerlo.

Era maravillosamente inconsciente de los diminutos sonidos que llenaban esa habitación, que era todo lo que un estudiante universitario con una familia grande podía pagarse. Alguna parte de su ser sabía que estaba gimiendo pero no podía sentir nada a parte de los rápidos latidos de su corazón y la manera en la cual el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Cuando en una explosión final comenzó a perderse a sí mismo en el sueño, escuchó ese pequeño quejido que trajo a la realidad de vuelta. Era solo un nombre. Pero ése nombre era la causa de toda su miseria.

Se preguntó sin fuerzas cómo se sentiría si el hombre a su lado lo notara. Lo viera, en vez de mirar a través de él.

La primera vez que este ya tan conocido ritual sucedió no sabía nada del nombre que ahora era su tormento. Los dos estaban bastante borrachos después de una enorme fiesta para los recién llegados y habían trastabillado hasta sus habitaciones riéndose acerca de cualquier cosa. Pero cuando ese rostro tan atractivo se acercó al suyo, tan serio y atractivo, tan lleno de lágrimas no lloradas y alivio, le había faltado el aire.

-…él-el vaho de alcohol en el aliento de su acompañante había debilitado sus sentidos un poco-Pálido…los ojos no, sin embargo. Pero…aún así…demasiado-las palabras no habían tenido sentido en ese momento, especialmente cuando lo que las siguió fue un profundo beso. Un beso profundo que buscaba algo en él y que lo hizo sentir a sus rodillas flaquear. Llegaron a la cama chocándose con las cosas y desvistiéndose, el calor tangible en la atmósfera.

No había visto al otro a la mañana siguiente, pero aparentemente el trato estaba hecho.

Nunca era él quién buscaba al otro para esto, usualmente encontraba a su compañero en su puerta, su sonrisa feliz desaparecida y una expresión triste que hacía doler a su corazón tomaba su lugar en el rostro varonil.Sabía que él hombre que dormitaba a su lado no estaba besando suavemente su cuello, ni tampoco estaba acariciándolo con suaves y gentiles toques. Incluso si la piel le pertenecía, el movimiento era de alguien más.

Un alguien especial que su senpai había perdido. Alguien que era tan profunda y completamente extrañado que había llevado a un joven determinado como su amante a un camino de auto destrucción. E incluso él que lo amaba tanto, no podía salvarlo de eso, simplemente porque no era él quién lo había puesto así. Él era solo lo más similar a la realidad.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de que el tono de sus ojos no era del todo correcto. Simple marrón no era lo que Momo veía cuando lo estaba haciendo temblar bajo sus caricias llenas de amor. Su senpai veía ojos gatunos, enormes y absolutamente determinados. Veía un pelo con un tinte diferente al suyo. Escuchaba otra voz, ligeramente más grave que la suya.

Momoshiro Takeshi no había visto ni una de sus sonrisas consoladoras, veía siempre una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y unos ojos que apuntaban más alto. Más alto que el cielo, y muy lejos de dónde Momo estaba.

Su amante tenía una debilidad por un tipo raro de dulzura que nada tenía que ver con las maneras cariñosas de su afecto, ese mismo afecto que estaba tan dispuesto a dar pero que siempre era rechazado sin saberlo dolorosamente cada vez que era ofrecido.Escuchaba suaves ronquidos que venían de Momo, el doloroso recuerdo de lo que habían hecho, lo que eran, siempre se llevaba la suave felicidad en el ultimo momento, y esa expresión se mantenía mientras el mayor dormía.

Dejó un dulce beso en el cachete de su amante. Tenía que, por una vez, hacerlo real y completamente feliz. Sólo por ésa vez, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai- Trató de poner orgullo, travesura y cariño aculto en su tono, justo como había escuchado que lo hacía _él_.

Y entonces sucedió. Momoshiro Takeshi sonrió. Con tal infantil e inocente felicidad que tuvo que luchar para obtener el aire y tartar de detener la completa calidez que su corazón quiso sentir por un gesto que no era suyo.

-Echizen…-se escuchó el suave susurro-No…no seas un mocoso adorable…

Se vistió y con igual lentitud se escabulló afuera, para después cerrar la puerta.

No se podía prometer a sí mismo que no iba a volver. Pero rezó por obtener las fuerzas para no decir lo que no debía nunca más.

* * *

Me debería ir. Ryoma necesita consulo y ya saben que el chico tiene mucha estamina, así que me va a costar cansarlo.


End file.
